


Bundertale

by Filyness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Animals, Ferrets, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Rabbits, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filyness/pseuds/Filyness
Summary: Having just been rescued from a hoarder Frisk starts their new life with one less leg. When they get to their foster home though not everything is as it seems amongst hisnew fury neighbors. Will Frisk be able to help them all get along, or will the trauma of passed events keep them seperated forever?





	1. At the vets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved from a hoarding situation Frisk makes their way into their new home

Frisk sat at the back of the box huddling into the snuggle safe. They didn’t know where they were. The smells were different, it looked different, and worst of all it was way too quiet for the little guinea pig. All they could think to do was hide under the blanket that was in this cardboard box with them and wait. But wait for what?

“Here he is Kathy” a female veterinary nurse said as she peered into the box and lifted it up. The shaking and movement startled the poor rodent, Frisk wanted to hide under their blanket more but they found themselves frozen to the spot.

“Thanks Dr K” an elderly lady said taking the box from the nurse. She looked down at Frisk and wrinkled her nose. “are we sure it’s a he?”

“Truth be told Kathy we aren’t sure. The poor thing is too young to tell right now, best to let them get older until we try and check. Especially after they’ve just had major surgery.” Dr K said sweetly.

“Mmmm… too pretty to be a boy” Kathy muttered looking at the cream and orange Dutch coat. “are they ready to take home?”

“oh yes!”

“Excellent, I have a couple of lasses who are eagerly awaiting this little one”

“Oh good, they deserve a good home after all they’ve been through! Make sure they get all the aftercare instructions ok?”

“you know I will”

 

Car rides were a new experience for Frisk. They hated it. Shrinking back further into the blanket Frisk held back the urge to be sick. They didn’t appreciate the jostling, the speed, or the weird smells. Frisk hated new, but after this week Frisk knew that new was all they were going to experience for a while.  
“Almost there little one” Kathy murmured taking another sharp corner and barrelling down a country lane.  
“They’re going to love you so much!” she chirped as her little car bounced down the pothole laden road. Frisk didn’t know what she was talking about, they just wanted this car ride to be over already!  
“And you’re going to love it too! These girls keep the best enclosures, nothing like that horrible thing I found you in, and hopefully you’ll be able to make friends either with their rabbits or one of their other critters!” 

Kathy slammed on the breaks as she arrived in front of the girls’ house. Frisk found themselves skidding around the box on the snuggle safe, another new experience they really didn’t like! The elderly madam hopped out of her car and came round to Frisks side, unbuckled them, and brought them to the front door. Frisk could smell a lot of hay, that meant more animals. Maybe some horses or other rodents like them. Frisk felt a small spark of hope that they might not be lonely after all. After being taken away from their previous home which had been full of guinea pigs, cats, birds, and rabbits Frisk was worried that anywhere they went wouldn’t be as lively. They weren’t bonded with anyone yet, they weren’t technically old enough to leave their mama (seven and a half weeks old), but at the old house they never felt lonely.

Kathy knocked on the door.

A girl in her twenties answered. She wore a white wrinkled shirt under a red corduroy dungaree skirt. Her auburn hair was kept up in two pigtails. She wore reddish brown glasses held together with tape and big brown boots.  
“Hey Sally, got space for one more?” Kathy said brightly  
“Good morning to you too Kath” Sally said smirking “yeah we just finished clearing out Charas old space. We were going to put Lilly in there before… well you know how Asgore is”. Kathy nodded sadly.  
“She was a beautiful little one huh”  
“Yeah… so who do you have for us today?” Sally peered into the box. Her face screwed up in confusion when all she could see was Frisks blanket.  
“Oh I have the most adorable little Silkie for you, weighed less than a pound when I got it to the vets. I warn you though, it weighs less now because they’ve had to take the poor things leg off” Kathy said as she slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal Frisk underneath. Frisk didn’t know what to make of this new human, but decided as long as they didn’t try and take them for any more car rides they would probably get on just fine.  
“Poor thing. It’s from that hording situation you mentioned right?”  
“Yeah, they had over a hundred animals inside this tiny house, we could only get them to give up the injured or sick ones. Apparently they wanted to try and pair this little one with a full grown Holland lop”  
“You’re joking! This little thing doesn’t look big enough to be away from mum!”  
“They aren’t really, and to make it worse it was an unneutered buck”  
“Oh my- this little one is lucky to have just lost a leg!”  
“That’s what Dr K said as he was going into surgery”  
“Oh goodness... well they’re here now. We’ll do our best to look after them until we can find them a forever home”  
“Thank you Sally, I knew I could count on you!”  
“No problem, I know you guys down at the shelter are fit to bursting. It’s the least I can do.”

Kathy handed Frisk and their box over to Sally as well as some pain medication and paperwork from the vets. The two women waved goodbye as Kathy drove away at ridiculous speeds. Closing the door behind her Sally took Frisk into the front room and put the box on a small coffee table.

“Ok buddy, let’s get a good look at ya.” Sally said carefully pulling Frisks blanket up. Frisk was obviously stressed. They were fidgeting and throwing their head around. Sally knew she had her work cut out for her with this one, it was going to be another Chara… Despite knowing it would aggravate them she carefully picked up the tiny guinea pig so she could take a look at where they had done the surgery. Frisk squirmed but she made sure she had a good grip on them.  
“Your back left huh… that’s going to be a pain to stop you from biting at the stitches” Sally mused. There was a tiny patch of shaved fur and some dark stitches where Frisks leg used to be. Because he was young Sally knew the physical effects could be negated easily, it was the psychological effects she was worried about. “I wonder if we still have the old vest…”

Sally put Frisk back in the box and wandered to the back of the room. She started rifling through boxes of old jumpers that had been made for her various animals over the years.  
“Aha! Here we go!” Sally pulled out a tiny medical pet shirt that she had left over from when she had Chara. The poor thing was in and out of it so often she’d ironed on a little red heart patch and had embroidered the words ‘stay determined’ on the back in red’. Originally the pet shirt had been green but it had gotten bleached at one point and when they tried to correct the colour (instead of getting a new one like a sane person) it came out blue. Still it would work for Frisk.  
"Ok buddy, hold still" Sally said as she started to wrangle Frisk into the vest. Frisk was not happy about being forced into anything, especially if it took them away from the blanket or the snuggle safe! But eventually they relented and allowed Sally to get them into the blue vest. It fit (just) and it stopped them getting at the stitches, and that’s all Sally needed, even if it annoyed Frisk.

“Right, time for your new home! It’s all ready for you, just needs some extra blankets and another snuggle safe, you seem to like that one in there so hopefully you’ll be ok with another.” Sally said. She continued wittering on to herself as she brought Frisk outside to the area with all the hutches. From what Frisk could see there were about ten or eleven wooden hutches lined up next to each other along the side of the house, all double layered, and all huge compared to the one they had at home. Each one also had a little name plate or group of name plates on them. The one on the hutch Frisk was going into was blank. Frisk could smell that this was where all they hay was as well. At least they wouldn’t be hungry here.

*THUMP*

Frisk turned to see one hutch that was detached from the others. While wooden like the rest it was pained yellow and had green leaves painted on it. Frisk could just about make out the faded name plate said ‘Asriel’ on it.

*THUMP THUMP*

“Cool your jets Assy he won’t be bonding with you! We know you didn’t like anyone except Chara.” Sally said sternly to whatever was in that cage making all that noise. Frisk felt uncomfortable, like they were being stared at, but before they had too much time to think about it they had been lifted into a soft new bedding area inside the hutch. The snuggle safe they had come with and a new warm one had been put in the middle of a nest of blankets on the top layer of the hutch. Further along Frisk could make out some toys, a grinding stone, and a water bottle. The back wall was painted a deep purple with golden flower motifs.

“This is your home for now Frisk. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you. Until then rest up ok?” Sally said gently stroking Frisks head. Frisk did not dislike this new sensation.  
Soon Frisk was dreaming. Dreaming of their old home, their mama, their siblings. It was pleasant…  
And then all they could feel was a harsh shooting pain in their leg, the sound of bones crunching and cracking in unnatural ways, Frisk squeaked for help…

But nobody came…

Suddenly Frisk felt a warm sensation on their head. It wasn’t bad… quite the opposite… and it slowly started stirring them from their nightmare.

 

As Frisk came to a little more Frisk realised that they were being licked on the forehead by a large fluffy mass in their cage. Frisk tensed up, how had this creature gotten in there? What did they want? Why were they licking them?

“Do not be afraid my child” the mass said “it was only a dream” the mass shrunk in size, presumably sitting or lying down.

“My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the Ruins. Do you have a name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Bundertale! Comments are very much welcome!  
> Please forgive me for any iffy spelling or grammar, it's been a while since I've written anything and Dyslexia makes that a bit challenging!! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be uploaded soon all things going well. Thank you again!


	2. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets "Flowey" and a strange pair of brothers

Frisk looked up at the fuzzy mass named Toriel in front of them. It was dark, it smelt like it wasn’t going to be morning for a while. This made Frisk extra uneasy.  
Was this a predator?  
“Did you hear me my child?” the furry animal repeated. They lent their head forward and started sniffing around Frisks ears. “You don’t smell like you have any infection in there…”  
Frisk drew in a sharp breath and pushed themselves away from the large creature only to hit their head on the side of the cage. The creature let out a gasp and moved slowly towards Frisk.  
“My child, are you ok? I did not mean to startle you” slivers of moonlight lit up a small portion of the creatures face. It had white fur, long floppy ears, and red eyes. Frisk squinted at the shape of the face. “I am not here to hurt you… um…” Toriels ears seemed to sink lower and her nose moved rapidly “I had not considered the possibility you might be deaf…”  
“Buh…” Frisk just about got the syllable out of their mouth. Toriels eyes lit up and their ears moved out slightly  
“Buh-?”  
“Bunny?” Frisk asked warily. Toriel did look like a larger version of the lop Rabbits Frisk had lived with before.  
“Ah yes! I am a bunny!” Toriel said gleefully. This didn’t make Frisk feel at ease, in fact they were sure that this information caused pangs of pain in their missing leg. “So you are not deaf?”  
“No…” Frisk responded timidly, speaking in barley a whisper.  
“Just shy?” Toriel asked calmly. Frisk looked to the side, they didn’t know how to answer this. Toriel seemed to sense that Frisk wasn’t comfortable with this question. “I see… Well little one, would you mind if I stay with you tonight?”

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Toriel looked out from the pen and across the garden.  
“Go to sleep Flowey, it’s late.” She said sternly. Sharp laughter came from the opposing hutch.  
“Awww, am I scawing the widdle baby~?” the faceless voice came from behind the double layered fox proof wire. “well too bad. You two shouldn’t be interrupting others SLEEP!” Toriels eyes narrowed.  
“We were calm and quiet before you decided to join in” Toriel said not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.  
“Then why oh why couldn’t I sleep through your CONSTANT TALKING?!” something large hit the side of the hutch making the whole structure shake making Toriel wince…  
Then silence…  
Frisk, now deeply unnerved, felt themselves shaking again.  
“Excuse me young Flowey” a new voice came from further down the line of hutches perpendicular to Frisks new living space. “I know you’re upset right now but there’s no reason to be rude to the new creature!”  
“Yeah.” Another voice came, a lot sleepier than the first “my bro’s right. And you know if Undyne ever finishes her tunnel networks she’ll find a way to get over to you and give you a bad time.”  
“Even if you are the only one of us with an elevated hutch” the first one chimed in again “so… remember what we talked about? That you can do a little better? I still believe in you even at this unearthly hour of the night”  
More silence… Frisk wasn’t sure if they could take the stress of this situation…  
“Whatever… I’m going back to bed” The voice from the isolated hutch said. “Just don’t wake me up again.” Toriel breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Wowie that actually worked” the first voice adjacent to Frisk said quietly.  
“Heh, it’s because you’re so cool bro.” the second one said “Hey thanks for looking after the kit Tori, reckon we’ll get to meet them soon?”  
“I’m not sure boys, they are rather shy” Toriel said walking towards the wall furthest away from Frisk.  
“That’s ok, The Great Papyrus will greet them with open paws when they are ready for it” the voice enthusiastically whispered. The three of them tittered quietly.  
“Well we’d better get some shut eye before Undyne or Flowey get any bright ideas. Gnight Tori”  
“Goodnight Sans”  
“Goodnight Ms Toriel”  
“Goodnight Papyrus, sweet dreams to you both.” Tori turned back to Frisk smiling happily, she obviously enjoyed the company of those other creatures and yet was choosing to stay with Frisk. “As I was saying… may I stay here tonight my child? My hutch is rather cold and you seem like you could use some company.”  
Frisk didn’t understand… weren’t the other creatures right next door? Why would her hutch be cold if there were others in it? Was she just there to be with them? That didn’t make sense…  
But even so… it was lonely for them…  
“o…ok…” Frisk said tentatively. Toriel smiled sweetly at this answer and loafed at the edge of the blankets. Frisk, still wary, slowly moved into the centre of the snuggle safe and curled up. Toriels breathing soon became sleep like and calm. Soon the urge to take a rest came over Frisk and they too were soon sleeping.  
It was a peaceful sleep… if only because it was dreamless…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! had a lot of hospital trips but here's chapter two! Feedback is always welcome <3


	3. When Sally had Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Frisk arives Sally starts to go about her day, remenisses, and has an unexpected visitor.

Sally enjoyed the calm moments before her alarm… the dawn birds chirping on her window ledge… the warmth of her covers… the sense of peace that filled the hou-  
Kami-sama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai. Anata ga nozo'nde inakutemo   
Aaand there it was. The same alarm she’s had since she was a teenager. It’s not that she disliked the vocaloid song, in fact when she was cleaning out the many animals on the estate you might even catch her humming it… It’s just that she didn’t like it at 5am in November. Rolling over to face her nightstand she tapped her phone screen to silence Luka before releasing a groan from her lungs.  
“Right… gotta feed the small furries, give new one medication… feed horses… study… then I can get some breakfast” Sally mumbled into her duvet. Her stomach grumbled in disagreement. “… ok food before I study but everyone else needs to be fed first.”  
Slowly rolling out of her covers and releasing a yawn she opened her curtains to let some of the sun in. There wasn’t much of it, but at least it wasn’t going to be a typical British rainy day. The view of the opposing fields lit by the pale sun and the long stretches of empty country road as far as the eye could see gave Sally this sense of solitude. She liked it. Changing into her dungarees and wellies she scraped a comb through her hair and tied it into two bushy pig tails before making her way downstairs.  
┍-----------------------------------------------------------┑  
| Todays Menu is~ |  
| Rabbits: |  
| Kale |  
| Celeriac |  
| Parsley |  
| Water cress |  
| Broccoli leafs instead of Water Cress for Asgore (picky eater) |  
| |  
| Guinea Pigs: |  
| Kale |  
| Beetroot |  
| Swede |  
| Broccoli |  
| Sugar snaps |  
| Try Frisk on some fruits after medication |  
┖-----------------------------------------------------------┙

Getting out the vegetables Sallys hand instinctively opened the freezer…  
“Oh… yeah… no one needs Soupies…” Sally mumbled as she closed the freezer again. She didn’t know why she still did that. It had been almost a year if not longer since Chara had passed away…  
Noone had exactly been surprised when it happened, I mean Chara had been blind, effectively had no nose due to birth defects, had weird teeth, and had been thrown out a car by an awful breeder. Chara should have been dead before they got to Sally. But they survived. Over the years more complications showed up because of this shady breeder. Multiple organ problems, cancer scares, bones breaking easily… and yet Chara always seemed happy, they sure licked Sally as if they were! One-day Sally had been cleaning out Charas cage. When she went to check on the little thing Asriel, her baby German Lop bunny had managed to dig out of his cage and into the temporary pen with Chara, and Toriel was following behind him! Sally of course initially panicked, Ferrets eat Rabbits after all but… Chara was licking them affectionately. Sally had never considered that Chara might be lonely. Even so it wasn’t safe for Asriel or Toriel so Sally separated them again. From then on Chara always seemed more… depressed than usual, and Asriel seemed more determined to break out of his hutch. It wasn’t sensible to put the two in the same cage though, even if Asriel was curious and Chara lonely…

Sally was broken out of her day dream by a knock on the door. It was hard to believe anyone would be visiting at this time… however the black car outside her house made it all too apparent who it was. With a slight groan she left the kitchen and went to open the front door.  
“Ms Stilinski! Mrs Perry! I wasn’t expecting to see you two today.” Sally said with a stiff smile on her face. In front of her was a middling woman with salt and pepper hair in a black dress suit, arms folded across her body, her green eyes hidden behind her dark green glasses. Behind her Mrs Perry, an older lady with dark hair and grey eyes, stood clutching Porky (her grey over fed bratty Chihuahua) to her chest. Porky was still wearing the cone of shame despite him really not needing to. The incident had been a year ago.  
“Yes, we are here to discuss the settlement.” Ms Stilinski said barging past Sally, walking straight into the front room and sitting on the dilapidated sofa.  
“Actually now isn’t a good time…”   
“Well then you should have answered your phone.” Ms Stilinski continued pulling bundles of paperwork out of her bag and setting them on top of the spare “sick cage” Sally had set up inside in case she ever needed to quarantine anyone.  
“I did. Your assistant Barbara said that you would be coming round next Thursday at seven pm” Sally said tapping her foot.  
“Barbara wouldn’t have said that, I don’t work at those hours” Ms Stilinski continued, undeterred by Sallys annoyance “now, the small claims court has ordered my client to pay you the cost of vet bills, the cost of the at home euthanasia, the cost of replacing the cages, and the £500 in emotional damages. I’m here today to work out how much this is all together.”  
Sally stood there in stunned silence. She had already submitted to the courthouse and to Ms Stilinski the final amounts including receipts. Was she trying to… bargain with her?  
“… Mrs Perry please come in… I think we have a lot to discuss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!  
> If you're interested Sallys alarm is No Logic by JimmyThumb-P (sometimes known as One Room). There are english subs and dubs of the song if you're curious :)  
> Feedback is always apreciated <3


	4. Fluff and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up and Ms Stilinski shows her hand

Frisk awoke to the sound of an all too familiar thumping. Stretching and yawning the went to scratch themselves with their back left leg…except it wasn’t there. Blinking in confusion before their sudden remembrance Frisk let out a small groan and huddled back into the Snuggle Safe.  
“are you ok my child?” Toriel asked. She was still loafed next to Frisk with a slightly concerned look on her face.   
“…itchy…” Frisk mumbled attempting to wiggle their ear to show her where the problem was.  
“Oh you poor thing… would you like some help?” Toriel said kindly.  
Frisk considered her offer… she could of course attack him while helping him scratch but she didn’t seem the type to do that. Slowly nodding Frisk lowered their head and braced for any incoming injuries… Seconds later they were happily chuttering their teeth as Toriel gently scratched their ear with her front paw. She let out a happy coo seeing Frisks happiness.  
“We’ll have to find a way for you to do this yourself won’t we?” she said chuckling quietly. Frisk didn’t respond, they were enjoying it too much.  
“Good morning Ms Toriel!” one of the voices from next door interrupted their moment  
“Good morning Papyrus” Toriel said happily before she stopped itching Frisk to go over to the wall where the voice was coming from. Frisk let out a little huff, they weren’t done yet!  
“How’s the kit doing?” came the other voice  
“They seem to be doing ok for now Sans, just adjusting to their new surroundings and lack of a leg”  
“They’re missing a leg?” Sans asked  
“Yes, the poor thing has had it removed” Toriel replied sadly. An indignant Frisk started walking towards Toriel.  
“That sucks” Sans said  
“where did their leg go?” Papyrus asked confused  
“It wasn’t working for them so they had to take it off, like Chara did.” Sans replied  
“Oh ok!” Papyrus said naively.  
“They’re still learning to live without it but hopefully we can help the- OH!” Toriel was cut off by Frisk forcing their head under her chin.  
“ITCH!” Frisk squeaked indignantly. Toriel was surprised to hear the little creature demanding something.  
“Excuse me did the new one just say-”  
“No Pap they didn’t.”  
“Aha hello little one, is this what you want?” Toriel asked scratching behind Frisks ear whilst laughing. Frisk began chuttering their teeth again.  
“well at least you make the kit happy Tori” Sans chuckled.  
“Aha, it would seem so” Toriel said happily.

Inside Sally was sat across from her neighbour and their Lawyer. The Chihuahua they’d brought with them was shaking and looked like it was going to have a panic attack.  
“Let’s make this quick” Ms Stilinski stated.  
“Yes let’s. Look at the documents I submitted to the court house.” Sally replied, becoming gradually more annoyed with this early morning intrusion.  
“… Ms-”  
“I submitted the receipts and explained IN DETAIL where all those costs came from in the accompanying document. If you’re here to bargain with me and make it less for your client I’m quite happy to take you both back to court, I’m sure the judge would love to hear about this.” Sally said, arms folded, tapping her foot on the ground.  
“… My Client simply cannot afford that money-”  
“Then they should have kept their dogs better secured. I’m not the one responsible for an animal death.” Mrs Perry winced at Sallys words.  
“I feel my client has suffered enough with having to rehome the majority of her dogs”  
“She’s lucky they weren’t put down.” Sally retorted “and I’m not the one who set what she had to pay back, the judge was.”  
“Sally please listen-”  
“no, you listen Ms Stilinski” Sally had heard enough “Your client has a legal obligation to pay those fees by the allotted date. If she does not make the payments I will be seeing you both back in court. Understood?”  
“…understood.” Stilinski walked towards the door and motioned for Mrs Perry to follow. Sally got up and opened the front door so they could leave.  
“and one more thing” Sally added “If you show up at my house unannounced again I will be calling the police and reporting you for trespassing.”  
“Good day Ms-” Sally slammed the door in their faces and went back into the kitchen to finish this morning’s breakfast for the animals.


End file.
